User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 16 - Morgiah's Wedding
Dear Agatha Tira My Eyes and ears abroad say that you are interested in the fate of a certain letter. Any Emperor should not be so careless, nor should a queen. You really should come visit me in Castle Wayrest. I have some most interesting tidbits that I am sure you would enjoy hearing. - Morgiah Princess of Wayrest '' '' “Miss?” The voice caused Agatha’s eyes to break away from the page, suddenly finding herself back in her room, she ummed and erred, fumbling around her person for compensation. “Yeah, sorry I…” She then found a small pouch and ripped it from her belt, dragging a few coins that she had promised out of it. “Here.” She said, giving the young man five gold for the road. “Thank you.” The courier said, with a smile, bowing to her and slipping out of the room as Dodger approached. “More letters? Who’s batshit aunt do we have to check up on now?” She grumbled, seemingly dreading whatever Agatha had in store for them. Agatha looked back to the note before folding it over and wandering over to her bureau, where she tucked it safely away for safe keeping. “You’re going to have to pack up, we’re going to Wayrest.” “Wayrest?” Dodger asked, curiously, lightly scratching her head. “What’s there?” Agatha paused, glancing back over to her, almost glaring at her but she eventually answered her question, albeit with a heavy sigh. “I got a letter from a… Morgiah? She says to meet her for some information on the Emperor’s letter.” She explained before turning back to her journal and stuffing her papers in it. “Hmm… Wonder what’s in the letter? I know it’s what the emperor wrote for the Queen, after popping a boner for her but… I wonder what the details are. I mean, I don’t blame him, the Queen even got me to pop a boner, still, I’ve just got to see what he wrote to her.” Dodger giggled, prompting Agatha to shake her head and roll her eyes. “Well, Morgiah might be just as… attractive to you, you wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, would you?” Agatha asked, with a shrug and a faint smirk. It was often too easy to guess Dodger’s motivations but almost impossible to know for sure, it wasn’t known to anyone, not even Lexi what goes on in that head of her’s. “Alright, fine… Jeez, you’re no where near as fun when you’re all business Ags, should let your hair down once or twice a year. It wouldn’t kill you!” Agatha shrugged, if she willingly failed this mission the penalty could be death, it would be unlikely but still… Dodger shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stepped out, slamming the door shut behind her. It was likely to be a long journey… ---- It took them two days to reach Wayrest in their carriage, they rested most of the way, though that still didn’t stop Dodger from become restless from boredom. Agatha once rode with Nissa, all the way from the Imperial Palace to the Summerset Isles. So needless to say, this journey felt like nothing in comparison. In fact it was even more amusing as Dodger writhed around on her bench, trying to get comfortable. They eventually arrived in Wayrest, the second more important city in High Rock. They generously tipped their driver as they hopped off, waving him off as they entered the city. The city wasn’t as fortified as Daggerfall, it felt more like one of the ‘cities’ of Skyrim, like Dawnstar or Morthal. Like Dawnstar it was considered important, due to its vibrant port. Agatha remembered staying her for a time, a few years back, when Zaydate was held hostage by a bandit clan, just outside the city. Things hadn’t really changed much since then, other than the power shift that came with the defeat of the city’s corrupt ruler, after Tharn was slain. Agatha immediately went to the Castle, deciding that it was quite early in the day and she’d rested enough on the way over here. Dodger seemed quite relived as well as she hated waiting around… They approached the castle and opened the door, the guards didn’t seem to mind them as they stepped inside. Morgiah wasn’t as important as the High Queen or maybe she just didn’t want clueless twits hindering people she was expecting… As they stepped inside they immediately identified Morgiah, a dark haired Breton woman in a red-velvet dress, with a rather large green stone on the corset, wrapped around her waist. She was also adorned in pale makeup, with a few hints of colour that especially stood out, thanks to her pail face. Her dress practically hung off of her shoulders, it looked like it was being held up by her large, possibly propped up bust, needless to say Princess Morgiah caught Dodger’s eye almost immediately. “Princess Morgiah.” Agatha called to her, though she already had her attention, the Breton Witch quickly stopped to Courtsey. “Ah, Agent Tira. You’re here about the Emperor’s Letter, yes?” “We are but we’d be happy to stay for your company.” Dodger said, sultrily, prompting Agatha to thump her. The last thing she wanted was for Dodger to freak out their only lead. Morgiah thankfully ignored her, though she did glare at her, something that seemed reward enough for the Bosmer. “There are few scandals in the Bay of which I am totally ignorant… I could give you some information, but nothing is without a price, that I know well. I need a champion who does not fear the fire of Oblivion. Are you interested.” “Very, M’lady.” Dodger said, attentively, much to Agatha’s annoyance. She’d wish that the sex crazed Elf would stop to think for two minutes to consider what she’d just agreed to, for all she knew they could’ve just agreed to murder her mother. Still, Morgiah was her only lead… She couldn’t really refuse her. “Ah, that’s a relief for me. Do not ask questions!” She snapped, prompting Agatha to nod and fold her arms as Dodger stood equally as attentive. “Get this level to a certain high level sorcerer at the Necromancer’s crypt, Scourg Barrow in the Dragontail Mountains. Avoid the rift. If you see it, you have gone too far. They will not be expecting you and will not wait for any introductions. The necromancers feel that death is a reward for the living, not a punishment.” “Well, I’d be glad to reward them for their stupidity.” Dodger grinned, Agatha just nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ve faced their type before…” Agatha assured her, true enough, she’d faced every possible threat imaginable at this point. “Once you have delivered the letter.” Morgiah went on, with a nod. “They would feel no need to guarantee your safety. It is their way.” “Sound like pricks to me…” Dodger grumbled, glancing to Agatha. “Look, I need that letter delivered and a response from the King of Worms in my hand one month from now at the absolute latest. The risks are very high, Agatha, please do not fail!” Agatha shivered on the spot, freezing as she zoned out, did she say what she thought she’d said… The King of Worms? This can’t be the case, can it? It must be some sort of successor to Mannimarco, maybe an imitator at best… Back when she was keen to know more about her family, Agatha saw the title of King of Worms many times, Verran Tira had fought him during the five banners war and to this day their blood has been tainted by the rivalry, to the point that it’s toxic to vampires. “Agatha?” Morgiah asked, prompting Dodger to pipe up, seeing that Agatha was… seemingly out of it. “Sorry, long carriage ride.” She assured her, taking the letter from her extended hand and folding it back.” “We’ll be back in a month or so at most, you can count on us, m’lady.” She assured her, placing her hand on Agatha’s back and turning her around as they stepped towards the Main Door to the Throne room. The doors opened for them as Agatha stumbled along, turning somewhat pale, her hands started to tremble as she eventually came to a stop. “Hey Ags, you okay?” Dodger asked, stepping forward and trying to meet her eyes but found it to be an impossible task, it was like she was blind, just staring straight ahead but not seeing anything. Agatha slowly mumbled something, something that Dodger couldn’t make out as she tried a number of things to get her attention. “Agatha…?” The Bosmer’s voice echoed inside the Breton’s, the world around her started to dim, fingers and toes tingled as she lost feeling in her limbs and eventually keeled forward. “Woah, shit!” Dodger gasped, grabbing hold of the Breton and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her to the floor as everything quickly cut to black for the Breton. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn